Temporary Bliss
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: He tried to protect her long ago but his attempts failed.Now decades later, she's back in his life as his high school classmate! He only has a certain amount of tries before his brother purses her himself.


**So haha..i have been thinking about trying out an inuyasha story for quite some time now and since i just began writing fanfic's again i figured why not!I am a huge fan of the series and i hope you guys enjoy is a short chapter but for good reason,so please ignore errors .**

Her eyes danced around the late night, those almond shaped dark brown eyes held determination and affliction -complete trouble. Yes they held an sense of innocence, something of only pure quality could value but he knew much more than to trust those eyes. Her thick, flowing black hair grazed past her breast bone as she stared .

It was hard, working as though he was calm when really the sight of her was eating at him.

"What are you doing …here." She said .

He stood and glanced back at her. He had went through this scene a million times once more in his mind but to be actually experiencing it was one thing. He gulped, not sure of what to say.

"I ask you once more what are you doing here."

There she stood, with her hand pressed against her right breast, her hair braided loosely and her peach colored silk gown flowly like in the night time's breeze.

He was caught. His breathe hitched but there he stood almost memorized at the sight of her presence. What could he say that would not get him into any trouble? That he was merely sketching her beauty? That she was gorgeous and he was just merely sketching her beauty? That her beauty was quite wonderful and he was sketching it out. Ether way he worded it out,it made him sound as though he was some prevented young man . He bite down on his lip.

"I-I was just sketching is all." He broke off. He knew he shouldn't lie and he never intended for her to find out .

"You've been doing this for a while now…except I can tell this time is different is it not? Your car is running outside are you leaving for somewhere?"

He glanced up and she walked closer, her eyes rested on his newly drawn out picture.

"Your sketching me …again?"

He stared at it, ashamed that he had been caught .He should have been a lot more cautious and now because of his careless actions he has to leave. He felt her fingers on his shoulder and he lightly pulled away. He couldn't bare to face her, with such regret in his yellow eyes.

"Your leaving aren't you Inuyasha."

He sighed.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

He faced her. Her eyes grew sadder and she gripped onto his arm.

"It's what's best for us, if I leave you wont have to die." He said this as slow as he could so that she could understand anything should happen to her, it would be his fault. Sesshomaru, his elder brother would surely come after her if he stayed any longer than he was meant to. She slowly pulled him towards her ,he didn't try to fight it as he was about to completely give in. Her fingers traced his collar bone and went up to his lips. He froze. He'd forgotten what it was like, her warmth.

All too soon she pulled back almost as if frightened. Her eyes grew big .

Turning around, He saw the very thing that scared her. Demons.

"Dammit!" He cursed out.

A light flashed brightly and with that light grew a rather tall figure. The familiar silver hair danced in the violent gust of wind and the smirk grew bigger. It couldn't have been that time already.

"Inuyasha believe your time is up."

The Demons grew closer to him .He stood there unable to move.

What is this?I cant command my body to move! This can't be good. He thought .

Sesshomaru walked closer to him and the girl behind eyes held a demon like glare and his fangs grew out. He gripped his sword and directed it at her throat.

"It is quite a shame really.I thought that this time would be rather different,however you disobeyed me and for that you have to be punished."

He looked at his own brother with such hatered.

"No!"

He tried with all of his willpower to release his bond but with no watched his own flesh and blood, slice through her blood poured out quickly ,splattering all over the walls and nearly covered his body.

He couldn't make any sounds as he stood did not even form .

Her head laid there and her lifeless eyes stared into his own.

Sesshomaru licked his blade clean before putting it back into its sheath. He turned around and smiled.

"Ahh how good she tasted brother. It is always fun, watching them squirm and beg for their pathetic life's ."

The shadows swirled around him more and more. He watched It began to swallow his lower half and then gradually go up. All to quickly he disappeared .

She shot up, gasping for air. Her heart sped up as she began choking .She gagged and coughed .She felt her forehead and sweat took over her silk pillow .Just then her mother shot through the door .

"Honey it's time fo-Oh! Your up already! Good get ready for class! Breakfast will be ready when your down and Kagome dear please, make sure to brush your hair. You want to make a good first impression ." Her mother said while smiling .

Kagome grunted as she slammed her head back onto her sweat soaked pillow._ Again with the same nightmare_. She thought .Something is wrong here but I don't know what…

**So tell me whatcha think..hate it..like it..love it...review/comment/favorite etc thankyou~**


End file.
